


A spy seduction

by Yomidark



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi uses his seduction skills on Sakuma. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spy seduction

Miyoshi pressed himself against the lieutenant, resting a hand on his chest.

"I wonder how would it feel to undress you, lieutenant," Miyoshi whispered in his ear, pressing himself harder again the other man. "What is hidden behind your tough exterior and will of steel? I'd like to see that. I'd like to bend that."

"You are… overstepping your boundaries," the man answered. He tried to maintain calm, to not fall back against the wall as Miyoshi's body pressed against him.

"Hmmm, am I, I wonder? Your body doesn't seem to agree, especially this part." Miyoshi's free hand leaned on the lieutenant's stomach, feeling his toned abs, and slowly went lower.

"Miyoshi!" The almost-contact between Miyoshi's hand and his lower regions was too much for Sakuma, and without realizing it he forcedly slammed Miyoshi away.

"Ouch, ouch. I thought we were getting along nicely."

Sakuma quickly tried to compose himself. "I'm… sorry."

Miyoshi's lips curved in a smile as he chuckled. "I see you're still as easy to trick as ever. But that's fine, I like that about you." Miyoshi walked toward him again, and Sakuma noticed one of his hands searching in his pocket.

"This is a key to my room." Miyoshi slipped it into Sakuma's front pocket "Think about it. Tonight… no, tomorrow night I'm free." Then, as if nothing had happened, he moved and started to walk away. "I hope I'll see you around again, lieutenant."

Sakuma stood still, his posture impassable. A minute passed. His hand reached pocket and he squeezed the key.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day, Sakuma stood in front of Miyoshi's room. His heart was beating fast, and although he tried to maintain his composure, he was sure Miyoshi or any or the other spies would be able to read through him effortlessly. Not that he cared about the other spies.

His gazed was focused on the door. Should he knock? Miyoshi gave him a key, but he shouldn't forget common courtesy. One, two, three knocks. No answer.

Could have been that Miyoshi has been trying to humiliate him again? No, he quickly dismissed the thought. Miyoshi's effort to reach for him felt genuine, and his… interactions with him the other night were too much for a simple joke.

He decided to trust his instinct and Miyoshi's actions, as he gripped the key in his pocket and pushed it in the door's keyhole.

The door opened and revealed a dimly lit room, the standard size for a dormitory, a bed sat in the center of the right wall and curtains covered the small windows. A faint scent of smoke filled the air. Miyoshi was standing on the other side of the room, by a cabinet near the windows, his back to the door.

"Oh, it's you," he said, slowly turning his head. "I was wondering who was at the door. I told the others not to disturb me for anything, and I know for sure Colonel Yuuki would not visit me tonight."

"You did not open."

"I was waiting for a certain someone, and I did not want to be occupied with someone else. He had a key, so I didn't feel like I had to." Miyoshi lips curled into a smile.

Sakuma's back shivered. "I see." He looked honest. He wasn't trying to trick him. Perhaps he could truly lower his guard after all?

"I'm not trying to trick you, lieutenant." Miyoshi turned around, a half-empty glass of wine in his hand. "You should relax more. I understand why you are trying to be vigilant, but I didn't ask you to come here to make you stressful."

"Sakuma is fine."

"Yes, I suppose so. After all we are trying to become more… intimate, aren't we?"

The way Miyoshi pronounced that word intimate was enough to make Sakuma's pants tighter.

"May I offer you a glass of wine? I swear it's not drugged," he giggled.

"No, it's fine," Sakuma answered, his mouth trying to muster an half-smile. "May I sit?"

"The bed is all yours." He pointed, tilting his head.

Sakuma walked toward the bed, his sight not leaving Miyoshi.

"Would you like a massage, Sakuma?" Miyoshi said placing the half-empty glass on the cabinet, then started to walk to Sakuma. "I'm an expert masseur, I could definitely help relieve some of the tension in your shoulders." Miyoshi's hand came to rest on Sakuma's shoulder.

"I… thanks, but I'm fine." Sakuma shivered as Miyoshi's hand slowly lowered onto his chest, he could feel Sakuma's other hand pressing against his back now, hot breath against his ear.

"You know," he whispered. "It's a shame you are not wearing your uniform, I really like men in uniform. Not that a suits doesn't fit you. It really enhance your shoulders. I like that."

Sakuma decided it was enough playing around. He was tired of having Miyoshi completely lead him around. With a swift move, he used one hand to grip one of Miyoshi's and used the other to push him down on the bed. He wasn't trying to be rough, and Miyoshi didn't resist. In fact, Sakuma was sure he let himself be pushed down.

Their positions were now reversed. Sakuma was on the top of Miyoshi, trapping his head between his arms, asserting his dominance.

"Enough."

"Oh?" Miyoshi smiled. "I already told you. I'm not trying to play with you, Sakuma." One of Miyoshi's hands went for Sakuma's neck, carefully caressing it. "But still, I don't mind this position. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you took me and fucked me here, right now. But I think we can definitely draw more pleasure from our bodies than a raw, fast fuck, don't you think?" And saying this, his mouth went for Sakuma's neck, his tongue stimulating the skin there.

Sakuma moaned, and decided to comply as Miyoshi pushed against him, trying to reverse their position.

Miyoshi's expert hands moved on Sakuma's body, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, while his knee pressed against his groin.

"Good, let me take care of you tonight, Lieutenant Sakuma." Miyoshi's mouth whispered, as his tongue drew pleasure from spots of his body he had no idea he could do.

Somewhere along the way, Miyoshi managed to get completely naked, his chiseled body pressing against Sakuma's sculptured physique.

"Do you want to be inside me? Or…?" Miyoshi whispered.

"Yes," Sakuma answered. "God, yes." He had no doubt that Miyoshi seduction has succeed, his body was completely at his mercy. Sakuma wasn't completely inexperienced, he had sex before, but he had no idea it could feel this good or that his body could be used in such a way.

"Good, I was hoping for it." Miyoshi smiled, raising his body, positioning Sakuma's hands on his hips and his lower body. "Fill me, Sakuma." And with a swift move, he lowered himself on the other, taking all of Sakuma's length inside him.

Sakuma moaned and at the same time couldn't help to notice Miyoshi's face shiver in pleasure. So he was able to let himself go too, in the end?

Miyoshi rode him without slowing down, as his insides pressed on his dick. "You have stamina, lieutenant!"

"Not for long if you keep this up." Sakuma tried to banter, but it was hard, at the rate the other was moving.

"Want to come inside? I wouldn't mind." Then he stopped, once Sakuma was fully inside of him "Take all of me..”

Sakuma understood his intention and once again reversed their position, he pushed Miyoshi down and he resumed his trusts. Miyoshi didn't oppose, but instead locked his legs behind the other ass, and pressed pushed Sakuma's head on his shoulder.

Sakuma's thrusts became more powerful, part of him was wondering if he was hurting Miyoshi, but the thought quickly died as Miyoshi's legs helped his trusts and a sticky substance spread across his abdomen.

This was enough to trigger his orgasm, as he finally released copiously inside Miyoshi.

 

* * *

 

 

Heavy breathing filled the air, as well a vague smell of semen and sweat coming from their bodies.

Sakuma slowly removed himself from Miyoshi, he could feel his own ejaculation running down Miyoshi's thigh and ass as his erection faded.

"That was good, wasn't it, Sakuma?" Miyoshi looked at him as he lay down on his stomach, tired, next to him.

"Y-yeah." He managed to answer as he looked at him back. Miyoshi was sweaty, his ass and belly were dirty with semen, but unlike him he didn't look particularly fazed or tired.

"Good." He then replied standing up. "Can I offer you a smoke?"

"I'm fine."

"I suppose so. We should take a shower, I'm a mess, and you don't look much better either, you know. A shame we can't do it together." He then took a rag from a near night stand and started to use it to clear himself.

"Sorry about that." Sakuma's eyes wandered toward the other lower region, as he stood up and sat on the mattress.

"Uh?" Miyoshi raised an eyebrow "Oh. You worry too much about it. I told you I wanted it, didn't I?"

"… I suppose so."

"Now Sakuma." Miyoshi looked at him straight on. "I suppose we could go our separate ways. " He moved toward him, still naked, and threw the rag dirty of semen and sweat aside. "Take a shower and leave this night in our memories." His hand and knees sat on the bed, and on all four he moved toward Sakuma "Or we could do more. I do feel I haven't truly got a solid grasp of stamina. I wonder how much you could last. I wonder how much-"

Miyoshi was interrupted. Sakuma pushed him down, and he found himself trapped below him again "Yes, we haven't got a solid grasp of each other bodies yet." He was going to play with Miyoshi. Maybe he could even develop something for him. But he wasn't going to let him lead him all the way.

And, as later he slid inside Miyoshi again later, looking at his orgasmic face he was sure he was looking for someone else to truly let himself go.


End file.
